Donkey Kong Wiki:Requests for adminship/Dr. Pain 99
The following project page is an archived discussion regarding a user who requested adminship. '''Please do not edit it.' No further modifications should be made to this page.'' Result': I know when to accept defeat. I withdraw my RfA. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 04:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Pain 99 (talk • • • RFA page) Candidate, please summarize why you are running for adminship below. Hello. My username is Dr. Pain 99. I joined this wiki about two weeks ago because I wanted to help my friends improve it. HavocReaper48 gave me rollback because vandalism was becoming more common and I was experienced with fighting vandals. I reverted vandalism a few times and reported a few vandals, then HavocReaper48 and I decided since I was on this wiki when most of these attacks and one of other admins wasn't dealing with them correctly or in a timely manner, he'd promote me to sysop. A few hours later, Blue Ninjakoopa revoked my adminship because I got them too easy, and my contributions didn't prove I was deserving. I am RfAing now to get my rights back so I can use them to the benefit of this wiki. In the short time I've been on this wiki, I have made many contributions to it. I will list my contributions here: *'Deplagerizing': While I haven't done too much of this yet, I have deplagerized one article and plan on doing the rest soon. *'Cleanup': I have done a lot of general cleanup on this wiki overall, and have added a couple of pages. *'Project Pages': I have written Donkey Kong Wiki:Only Revert Once and rewritten Donkey Kong Wiki:Administrators *'Templates': Though I admit I copied some of these from SmashWiki, I have created and improved several templates including the speedy delete template, the merge template, and the unsigned template. In fact, I have also made the very template that a bureaucrat will use to close this RfA. *'Categories': I have created many categories including all of the categories that were in the "wanted categories" list, and I have added categories to most of the uncategorized articles. Even though I listed my contributions here, contributions don't matter that much in deciding RfAs (they help, but aren't the main factor). To become an admin, an applicant must show that they are capable of handling the responsibilities. I am capable of being a good sysop on this wiki for the following reasons: #'I'm Really Active': I come on to this wiki every day, and on most days I come on for at least a few hours. Plus I am on a lot when no sysop is. I haven't been active lately because of band camp, but that will change soon as it is over after tonight. #'Deletion': In the short time I have been here, I have tagged a few pages for speedy deletion. If I had adminship I could delete spam/joke and unnecessary pages immidiately. #'Vandalism': I have rollback here and on SmashWiki and on both wikis I rollback a lot of vandalism and report a lot of vandals. If I had adminship I could block vandals and skip the whole reporting step. #'Policy': I am familiar with policy and proper wiki etiquitte. #'User Conflict': While I am not great at this, I can settle user disputes if necessary. #'Helpfulness': I am good with helping other users learn how to do things on the wiki. #'Intelligence': I am pretty smart. I know a lot about wikis, IRC, etc. Wikia says that five active admins is a good number for a small project; it's not too many and it's not too few (and I'm not so sure we're a small project). We have four, and I think the reasons above explain why I would be a good candidate for the fifth. In conclusion, I've had my adminship revoked once, but if I get promoted again I will use adminship powers to help this wiki and I promise that I won't need to have my adminship revoked again. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Support #'Support' You have shown you would be able to handle the block tool effectively, handle the delete tool effectively, shown an understanding of the policies and guidelines, and have shown the knowledge of how a Wiki works. You have yet to show the ability to handle user disputes well but you are by far the best candidate on the DK Wiki for adminship. You are not the perfect candidate, but the DK Wiki could use another admin and I'll support you despite your lack of experience in user disputes. Omega Tyrant 12:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'- Responsible and Knowledgeable, helped me many times on IRC and has proven good with deletion and blocking tools before. --HavocReaper'48 16:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'- Has shown responsibility and good judgement. The only problem is that you have no knowledge of the subject, but it doesn't matter that much. Besides, this wiki does need another admin around. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 16:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'- User has shown me that he searches the wiki to find unneeded stuff.--MegaTron1XD 22:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #'Strong oppose': If you can't really contribute that much, then I don't think this would be good for you! It wouldn't be fair if you became admin and I didn't cause were about the same in helping this Wiki. Also you're just a friend of someone on this Wiki and not a big contributer, then I don't think that's an excuse to be one. Also, I don't think a Marth fan who gets at people for not agreeing with him should NOT be an administrator on here or anywhere else. Also you would just abuse the tools like you would block someone for a long time cause u mad! So in conclusion, you would fail! Doc King 22:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #'Strong oppose': Has no knowledge whatsoever of DK. We have more than enough admins, OT was a bad choice IMO. Yells and swears and flames at other users (including me) over IRC. If anyone shpould get repromoted, let it be me. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 17:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) #Fun fact: Almost 10% of the active users on the wiki are administrators. (And this is actually a low estimate- this is going purely off the number of editors that have made 1+ contribution in the past month, which I don't believe constitutes "active" by any regular standards.) Having too many administrators can lead to situations like pervasive elitism, projecting the idea that adminship is a sort of "reward" for good editing, and increased conflict among the admins. Furthermore, looking at conversations on IRC and edits to the wiki I feel like DP99 lacks the requisite reasoning skills and good judgment that all admins should have. If the wiki were desperate for additional sysops then perhaps I wouldn't mind this promotion, but as it stands I (as a fairly experienced bureaucrat) do not believe a promotion is warranted. Shadowcrest 01:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC #'Oppose': I'm sorry, but there are already far to many admins already active on the wiki and from my experience on previous wikis, many have usually ended up with conflicts or edit wars because of the large number of admins and their differing views, and not to mention that this user doesn't know anything about DK, but if he manages to show some moderate knowledge in the future I guess I could approve but for know I have to oppose... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral #'Leaning towards support'-Despite DP giving me an example about a time when he found something to delete when I asked for one, the current votes have made me lean towards support instead.--MegaTron1XD 01:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments @Mega: There was that one abulence pic: File:300px-Ambulance NYC.jpg|ambulence picture. I had to log on IRC and tell an admin to delete it; they were on but must not have seen it. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 14:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) @Doc King: First of all contributions don't really matter in an RfA. Second of all, even if they did, I have a higher edit count than you. Lastly, I may be wrong, but it seems like the only reason you're opposing me is because I opposed you. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, DP, your wrong! Doc King 22:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :1) You didn't indent. 2) You used the wrong you're. 3) You provided no argument whatsoever. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) @Dixie999: Why do you make up lies about me? Firstly, you never talked to me on the IRC, so how would you have knowledge of me swearing at and flaming other users (which you can ask anyone and they'll tell you that I don't, even when other uses are being complete dumb asses on the IRC)? Secondly, you can look through my posts and I'm one of the few users who doesn't swear in their posts and I do not flame other users. Telling an user they're incompetent as an admin while giving examples or pointing out the flaws in their argument is not flaming. Thirdly, my knowledge of the DK games is of trivial importance when there are already two acitve admins who have the knowledge lack. Read this and see what it is looked for in an admin. You were incapable as an admin and has shown no proof that you would be a good admin. Until you mature, fully comprehend what adminship entitles, and actually show that you'll be a good admin, I will oppose any RfAs made by you. Also, your argument for why DP99 shouldn't be an admin is crap. Think of a better argument that is logical and actually applies to the situation. Omega Tyrant 17:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) @Dixie999: Omega Tyrant has never atttacked any user on IRC or any Wiki. Do not talk shit about my friends, especially if what you're saying is a complete lie. Omega Tyrant is the best candidate for adminship on this wiki because he is experienced, qualified, and can work the night shift. You have none of those things going for you, so don't say he is a crappy choice and you'd be better unless you have proof of why you are better. We do not have more than enough admins, according to Wikia we should have at least five active admins. We have three and two that are semi-active, which is not enough. Knowledge of DK games is not a requirement for adminship, these are, and these are qualities that I show (not all of them, but most of them) and you don't. So don't oppose my RfA for the reason of, "no DK Knowledge" or "I should be admin." Oh and by the way, if you think you should be an admin, prove you are qualified, make your own request (which I will oppose until you show you are qualified), and stop trying to mess up mine. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 17:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was not talking about Omega flaming. I was talking about you, the whole time, DP. All I said was i deislike OMEGa as an admin. But you do flame, DP. Take this quote: 20:19YOU fucking idiots!!! Why was i demoted. If youre gonna fucking demote ANYONe, BNK, let if be FUCKING DIXIE! That proves that you do indeed flame. And yes, knowledge of the subject is needed, at least some of it. You have none. Personally, i think this wiki would do fine wITH JUST TFB and BNK. You show none, if maybe one of any qualities needed to be an admin. If you become an admin, this wiki will crash and burn.[[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 21:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::So, 2 people, only one is somewhat active. You'd rather have vandals run amuck? Knowledge is good, but not needed. Read Dixie. And another thing. You would have made the wiki crash and burn. What if a user with an IP that you permabanned for 1 vandlism wanted to make an edit? What if he could have gotten rid of a red link? A paranoid wiki isn't good. IP's are useful. You overreact, unlike every other admin on wikia.--MegaTron1XD 21:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::@Dixie999 You are still a lying. I have never flamed or trolled any user on any wiki or any IRC channel. On the day I got my adminship revoked, did I over react? Yes. Did I flame or troll? No. The comment you posted wasn't one I made, I was signed in as DoctorPain99, not DP99, that's not how I word that (I wouldn't say let it be, you would and you put let if be), and I don't screw around with caps like that. No, knowledge of the subject is not needed, it doesn't an any way prove whether a candidate is capable of being an admin or not, and I have some knowledge of the subject. TFB and BNK are almost never on, and don't deal with shit like OT, Mega or (to a lesser extent) I do. You say I show no qualifications, so go back, read the qualifications page, read my RfA, and explain why I don't show the qualifications I claim I do. And just how will I make this wiki crash and burn? Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol. Dixie, when presenting evidence, at least copy it word for word.--MegaTron1XD 22:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC)---- Category:Administration :::Dixie999, I also approve your message about DP! You're right Dixie, If you aren't knowlegeable to be an admin, then you really shouldn't be one. If this is the case then these guys can just go to any random Wiki and become an admin. Now I know I'm on SW, but I have knowledge and I wanna stop this Wiki from being ruled by Smash Wiki ppl. Havoc is fine cause of his knowledge, OT pwns but I think this is too unknowledgeable for him, and DP would just be like WTF to DK fans! In conclusion, I think that DP shouldn't be an admin on this Wiki! Doc King 00:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Didn't you read the list of qualifications for an admin? Your statement "If you aren't knowlegeable (it's spelled knowledgeable by the way) to be an admin, then you really shouldn't be one" is flawed as DP99 does have the knowledge about being an admin. This is unless you were saying that he shouldn't be an admin because of a lack of knowledge about the DK games, in which case you have to learn how to structure a sentence properly. As for me having no knowledge on DK games, that is false. I have read information on this Wiki and I learn. Similar to how I basically never played the original SSB, but since I read all the information pertaining to it, I do have good knowledge of the game. This isn't the case with DK yet, but I am reading the information about it and I do have some knowledge of it, so stop saying I have absolutely no knowledge of DK. However, knowledge about DK is irrelevant to adminship, especially since there are already active admins who have the knowledge DP99 and I lack. Both you and Dixie have to learn what adminship is. Neither of you two understand what it entitles and "knowledge of the Wiki's subject" is not a requirement of being an admin. Look through my logs on here and the Smash Wiki, you'll see what an admin does. Also Doc, for the last time, stop saying "I don't want to see DK Wiki get taken over by Smash Wiki" when YOU ARE FROM THE SMASH WIKI! Also to be honest, you haven't displayed this superior "knowledge" of the DK games you claim. Your edits have mainly consisted of creating articles about Mario spinoff games DK appeared in, not in depth detail of the mainstream DK games. So you can't be going around claiming that you should be an admin for knowledge that you have not really proved. Before you make another post regarding adminship, fully read every single comment on your RfA and actually try to comprehend it. Also, read Salad's post for why he opposed. That is how you type a post that can sway the outcome of a RfA. Simply posting "I oppose because DP99 has no knowledge and I would be a better admin" is not going to affect the outcome of the RfA in your favor and is simply going to harm any future RfAs you make. Omega Tyrant 01:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :OT, I have good knowledge on DK, It's not true that I only do Mario spinoffs, I made good edits to the DK Rap! Huh! lol! Also OT, don't nick pick my spelling, nobody is perfect you know! And get this, if you ppl keep having SW ppl as admins, then your gonna banned all of the ppl who know DK well and the Wiki is not gonna be able to get done. Why do you guys hate on me so much!? Doc King 01:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, why would you demote someone who actually knows DK well and contributes to this Wiki well? If you ppl are gonna demote ppl cause u don't like them, then I doubt you guys would be acceptable to be a admin on this Wiki! Doc King 01:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Doc, this seems really obvious now. We do not hate you for being you. We hate you since you have trolled, which shows you are not ready. 2nd, who are we demoting? No one. DK rap is a smash wiki article (before), member? And doc, RFA are serious, so learn to correctly spell. Why would we ever ban a user? All of the ones blocked are just annoying overall. Dixie was depromoted for paranoia. The protecting of random pages is not good, and neither is blocking a user too long. Consdier this. Dixie could have blocked you for a month or so. I blocked you for a few hrs.--MegaTron1XD 01:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, Mega, I get your point there! Doc King 01:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, making edits to the DK Rap does not show good knowledge. Make edits similar to the ones Havoc makes or ones I make to the Smash Wiki if you truly have great knowledge of DK. Again, stop complaining about Smash Wiki users being on the DK Wiki when YOU CAME FROM THE SMASH WIKI!. You were on the Smash Wiki long before you were on the DK Wiki and you have more than 3 times the edits on the Smash Wiki than you do on the DK Wiki. So just drop this and stop being a hypocrite. The fact that three of the active admins on the DK Wiki are from the Smash Wiki is IRRELEVANT to the Wiki's welfare. We do not ban users for "knowing about DK", we ban them for violating policy. Again, knowledge about DK is IRRELEVANT to whether you are a good user or not. It is your actions that determine whether or not you are a good user, not your knowledge of the Wiki's subject. You can also stop with this "everyone hates me" when you are being an ass to people for opposing your RfA. We didn't oppose your RfA because "we hate you", we opposed it for the reasons we listed in our post (which you never once tried to refute any of the points in our arguments). ::Dixie999 was demoted because he abused the tools as an admin, was inexperienced, and proved to be incapable as an admin. I did not push for Dixie's demotion simply for "not liking him", I pushed for it because I looked through his contributions and logs, which showed me he abused the tools multiple times and shown he lacked the necessary qualities of an admin. Also, actually read this before making another comment regarding adminship. Seriously Doc, you know NOTHING about adminship, just stop commenting on it. If YOU became an admin, it would cause the Wiki to crash and burn, not me or DP99. I hate idiocy, which your posts contain nothing but, which is causing my opinion of you to decline with each post you make. Omega Tyrant 02:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I would not crash this Wiki! I would like to take care of this Wiki, but you ppl have to be so bossy against other ppl that you won't give me a chance! If you think I'm gonna crash and burn this Wiki THEN PROVE IT! Doc King 20:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh really? You would not crash this Wiki? Could you tell me what a double redirect is and how you fix it? Can you tell me the proper use of the protect tool? Can you tell me how you merge page histories? Can you tell me when it is appropriate to permaban someone? If you can't answer these properly, you lack knowledge of how a Wiki works and adminship, which unlike knowledge to the Wiki's subject, is a necessary quality in an admin. If you don't know how the Wiki works, how can you possibly be a good administrator on one? Omega Tyrant 20:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also Doc, how crappy can your reasons for opposing DP99's RfA get? Just how is the fact his favorite character in Brawl being Marth is any way relevant to being an administrator? Seriously, if you actually want your opinion to matter, back it up with a logical reason that actually pertains to adminship and does not contain hatred and jealously. Omega Tyrant 20:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would not crash this Wiki because I actually know it unlike you! A double redirect is two redirects! The proper use of a tool is to use it only when nessary and not abuse it! To merge page histories, you go to the pages history and undo the edit that is nessary! It's appropriate to permaban someone when they did something severly wrong! Answer this Omega, where are you at!? Doc King 20:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do you use your brain at all when you post? First of all, that is not a double redirect. Secondly, that is not how you merge two pages' histories. For the other two questions, I was looking for specific answers, not general answers anyone could come up with. You so epically failed in your response. On a final note, do not ever question my knowledge on the way a Wiki works. I know the answers to these questions and I wouldn't be asking you them if I didn't know. Just for once, either admit that you don't know what you're talking about when it comes to adminship and that you would be incapable of being an admin, or just shut up. Omega Tyrant 21:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What I meant to say there was "Do not question my knowledge of Wikis and adminship when you yourself have shown little, if any knowledge of them". Omega Tyrant 14:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I like how almost nothing in this section has to do with DP99 and his RfA. Lol, and please use user talk pages in the future. Shadowcrest 22:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests